


El chico de la nuca rapada

by Kamiakai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiakai/pseuds/Kamiakai
Summary: Eren acepta ir a celebrar esa noche con sus amigos.No puede saber que su sangre va a arderle en las venas cuando un atractivo hombre se cruce por su camino...¿Por qué esa nuca rapada le parece tan familiar?
Relationships: Eruri leve, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. A primera vista

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, pero lo que hacen Eren y Levi en este fanfic me pertenece a mí, y a ustedes por leerlo :)
> 
> Agradezco sus reviews!  
> Abrazos y gracias por leer

Había sido idea de los chicos, definitivamente a él jamás se le habría ocurrido irse a meter a semejante lugar, pero ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no a sus mejores amigos?, esa clase de panorama no iban mucho con él, prefería quedar en casa y celebrar en ambientes más íntimos, pero supuso que de vez en cuando, ir a la disco tampoco le haría daño. Al menos el ambiente podría no ser tan malo al tratarse de una disco alternativa.

Armin lo esperaba en el portal de su casa para caminar juntos al metrotren. Su mejor amigo se veía relajado, y su cabello rubio un poco húmedo le daba un aura genial.  
-Eren!, tú siendo puntual?! esto un milagro!... yo creo que esta noche va a pasar algo, no sé, capaz bajen extraterrestres desde un ovni al medio de la pista de baile.  
-Yaaa no es para tanto, quise salir temprano para aprovechar de caminar tranquilamente hasta acá, la noche está tan agradable-.  
Armin sonreía y lo inspeccionó un poco con la mirada mientras caminaban rumbo al metrotren -Déjame decirte que te ves genial, no querrás ligar esta noche con alguna chica o tal vez...un chico? Contigo nunca se sabe-.  
-No sé, lo que quiero es divertirme...emborracharme un poco sí, no te lo voy a negar- Eren mostraba una sonrisa traviesa y esa chispa en sus ojos verdes que bien conocía su mejor amigo.  
-Entonces te mantendré vigilado, no quiero ver a Mikasa enfurecida como la última vez que te fuiste a los puños con Jean.  
-Es que se pone muy idiota cuando bebe! replicó Eren.  
-jajaja yo creo que el muy idiota es otro…-  
En la boletería los esperaban Connie y Sasha. Se veían muy animados, y también se habían esmerado en su apariencia, todos se lucían radiantes esa noche, se notaba el fin del semestre y las ganas de lanzarse al desborde ahora que podían por fin respirar.  
-Chicos que guapos, hacen una pareja envidiable- Sasha bromeaba al verlos llegar, y todos rieron de buen ánimo.  
-Ey, la única y auténtica pareja aquí son ustedes, ¡Ya pónganse de novios maldita sea!- Eren bromeaba mientras palmeaba la espalda de Connie, quién se ruborizó un poco. -Capaz esta noche sea tu gran oportunidad- Susurraba en su oído mientras Sasha conversaba con Armin distraídamente.

Se subieron al último vagón, y hablaron distendidamente. Realmente estaban todos de excelente humor, habían deseado mucho que llegara este momento y olvidar los endemoniados exámenes que los habían tenido como zombies las dos últimas semanas.

Al rato llegaron a la última estación, el punto de encuentro acordado con Mikasa y Jean, quienes les esperaban en el andén tomados de la mano. Se veían contentos, desde que comenzaron a salir ella se volvió más dulce y él más maduro, realmente les sentaba bien estar juntos.  
-Eren, no crees que debiste traer una chaqueta más gruesa-  
-Mikasa, po favor no empieces...con mi mamá me basta y me sobra, ok?-  
La chica nunca podía evitar esa actitud sobreprotectora hacia él y todos sonreían ante la repetida escena, todos menos Jean por supuesto, que siempre se había sentido bastante celoso de Eren, sobre todo cuando se enteró de los sentimientos que Mikasa había tenido hacia él años atrás. Se abrazó al cuerpo de la chica y comenzaron a caminar en duplas hacia el antro, Sasha y Connie adelante, Eren y Armin al medio y Mikasa y Jean atrás. La noche estaba estrellada y templada, realmente agradable y el ambiente festivo en la calle les venía perfecto a todos. Como era viernes la disco hacía un especial con shows en vivo, y entonces se repletaba de gente. Debieron saberlo antes de salir, pues ahora la fila para entrar era bastante larga y tendrían que bancarse la espera.

Se dispusieron a esperar pacientemente, y cuando avanzaron bastante, mientras Armin buscaba las entradas en su pequeño bolso, Eren se distrajo mirando a las personas que estaban más adelante ya ingresando. Fue allí cuando lo vio por primera vez, de espaldas. Era un detalle que le llamó poderosamente la atención, no sabía por qué, pero la vista de esa nuca rapada y el obscuro cabello lacio encima se sintió como un deja-vu. Se quedó pegado unos segundos eternos, pero esa persona estaba ya entrando en compañía de otra gente, y lo perdió de vista.

-Avanza pedazo de animal, estás atochando- Jean le reclamaba detrás suyo con un leve empujón. Eren gruñó algo inentendible y avanzaron al fin.

Al ingresar descubrieron una estancia bastante amplia y atestada de gente. El lugar era agradable a la vista, tenía dos pisos y un patio exterior, para quienes necesitaran fumar al ritmo de la música. Fueron de inmediato a la guardarropía para aligerarse de las prendas extras, pues se sentía mucho calor allí dentro. Sasha y Connie partieron corriendo con entusiasmo a la barra, mientras que Jean y Mikasa intentaban encontrar alguna mesa arrinconada para sentarse un rato. Eren y Armin quedaron a medio camino entre los demás, y el rubio pudo notar como su amigo parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada en muchas direcciones.

-Eren! ¿Viste a alguien?, ¿A quién estás buscando?!- Gritó cerca de su oído para ser escuchado.

-No, a nadie…¡son ideas tuyas!, ¡solo estaba mirando!- Sonrió con despreocupación.  
Decidieron ir hasta la barra tras sus amigos y pedir un par de cervezas bien frías. La música era bastante buena, y no se podía hablar mucho a causa del volumen, por lo que simplemente caminaron a la mesita que encontró Jean y se sentaron a beber con avidez y despreocupación. El retumbe de la música lo sentían en todas las células y les invitaba a mover el cuerpo. Todos disfrutaban bastante de bailar, así que cuando se tomaron la primera ronda de cervezas y empezó a sonar una canción que estaba de moda, se levantaron juntos camino a la pista. Había tanta gente que era dificultoso encontrar un buen sitio para un grupo de 6 amigos, pero lo estaban intentando. Sasha iba al frente abriendo el camino para el resto, hasta que lo lograron cerca de la mesa del DJ. El ánimo era excelente, empezaron a bailar con soltura, Connie frente a Sasha, Mikasa frente a Jean, y Armin con Eren.  
-¡¡Cambio de parejas!!- gritó Sasha cuando sonó un ritmo latino y agarró a Mikasa, dejando a un perplejo Jean frente a Armin, y Connie frente a Eren. Todos reían y siguieron el ritmo con despreocupación. Al cabo de un rato volvieron a cambiar y quedar con sus parejas originales, y debido al movimiento de la muchedumbre se habían desplazado bastante, llegando hasta una intersección por donde transitaban todos quienes iban camino al bar.

El lugar estaba lleno de una preciosa diversidad humana, parejas héteros, gays y lesbianas por doquier, mucha gente guapa, arreglada de fiesta, personas de estilo más sencillo y otras muy extravagantes. Eren se distrajo mirando un rato al rededor, y Armin se apresuró a su oído -¡Avísame si quieres ligarte a alguien y me quito de en medio!- Ambos rieron y el de ojos verdes le hizo un gesto con la cara dando a entender que no era ese su propósito por ahora. Entonces sucedió por segunda vez. Como estaban en un lugar por el que pasaba la gente hacia el bar, iba una fila de apretujadas personas justo al lado de Eren, y en un segundo que este se volteó un poco, lo vio nuevamente. Un hombre no muy alto, la nuca rapada y el cabello obscuro por encima, la blancura de su cuello y el inicio de la espalda. Llevaba una sudadera blanca. Resplandecía. Alcanzó a verle el perfil del rostro, y luego fue nuevamente esa preciosa nuca. Pasó con prisa en medio del mar humano. Justo detrás de él iba un tipo altísimo y rubio, que dedujo andaba con él por la forma en que posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro del más bajo.

Eren comenzó a estirarse para no perderlo de vista, algo en él llamaba poderosamente su atención, quería ver su rostro, sentía una sensación de curiosidad en la boca del estómago. Su amigo no tardó en notarlo y llevó su propia vista hacia donde miraba el más alto, pero no alcanzó a enfocar lo que éste buscaba con sus ojos. Justo en eso, vino un receso en la música, pasando a ritmos más lentos, y entonces la gente comenzó a salir de la pista. Decidieron tácitamente volver a la barra a buscar algo de beber.

-Mierda, lo perdí...quiero encontrarlo- Eren hablaba en voz alta pero debido al bullicio nadie podía oírlo.  
-¿A quién estabas mirando? ya me di cuenta- Armin le preguntaba muy cerca del oído.  
-Vi a alguien que me llamó la atención...un chico... no sé, fue raro- Comentaba mientras daba un largo sorbo a una nueva cerveza. -Necesito verlo bien-  
Esa determinación en sus ojos era algo que Armin conocía bien. Se dispuso a ayudar a su amigo. -Dame alguna pista de cómo es y te ayudo a buscarle-  
Justo en ese momento Jean y Mikasa avisaron al resto que irían al patio un rato, pues estaban deseando estar solos y tener un poco de intimidad. En eso Connie tomó la mano de Sasha y sonriendo la llevó nuevamente a la pista. Acordaron rápidamente comunicarse por whatsapp en el transcurso si se perdían...sin duda se irían todos juntos, pero aún les quedaba mucha noche por delante.

Eren y Armin empezaron a recorrer el lugar tomados de la mano para no perderse. Les daba lo mismo ir así, eran demasiado amigos como para que les importara y no querían perderse el uno del otro en medio de su búsqueda. Habían convenido, según el juicio del Armin, que lo más conveniente era buscar al rubio gigantón, porque era mucho más fácil localizarlo. Sin embargo no lo lograban, había demasiada gente.

La urgencia de sus vejigas los llevó hasta el baño, y una vez que se desocuparon volvieron a retomar el plan, pero esta vez en el segundo piso. Otra vez, no lo lograban, habían visto a un tipo alto y rubio que estaba dándole un beso con lengua a un chico de barba, pero vestía una ajustada malla rosada por lo que descartaron que se tratara del hombre que había visto Eren junto al más pequeño.

Estaban apoyados en la baranda mirando desde el segundo piso hacia la pista de abajo, cuando cambió el ritmo de la música a una densa y enigmática electrónica. Parecía no ser la más popular porque la pista se vació a la mitad, y entonces sucedió por tercera vez. En el primer piso, de espaldas hacia donde se encontraban Armin y Eren, estaba el chico que habían estado buscando, no podía ser otro, y frente a él el tipo rubio y alto. Se sumó a ellos dos una chica de gafas que se colgó del cuello del más pequeño, hablándole con total confianza algo al oído. Aún no podían ver su rostro. Eren miró un segundo a Armin y con un chispazo en sus ojos bajó corriendo al primer piso. Su amigo le siguió como pudo, abriéndose paso entre la gente que estaba por aquí y por allá besándose o bailando.

Por fin lo estaba logrando, Eren se sentía excitadisimo y emocionado de poder contemplar de una maldita vez a esa persona que parecía tirar de su estómago. Se sintió un poco ridículo cuando estuvo cerca a espaldas de aquel hombre y entonces Armin lo tomó del brazo para ir bordeando la pista hasta quedar frente al chico, simulando que bailaban.

Mientras él se movía con torpeza, la música se hizo aún más densa, oscura, enigmática, con un aura de intensidad justo en ese momento. Como si se tratara de un sueño, el surrealismo de la luz estroboscópica, le permitió verlo bien. En cámara lenta, entró en un espacio de trance cuando el chico de la nuca rapada bailaba de forma placentera y sensual. Eren lo miró con expectación. Las formas tonificadas de su cuerpo se insinuaban debajo de su ropa, la cámara lenta, un cambio de luces y de pronto su rostro iluminado, facciones angulosas, una preciosa nariz, y otra vez la cámara lenta, movimientos perfectos, parecía que la música estaba hecha solo para él. Notó que llamaba la atención de varios alrededor mientras sus acompañantes pasaban a segundo plano, la chica de lentes y el rubio le daban su espacio y se movían de manera más errática y suave. Pero ese chico, el de la nuca rapada, sencillamente era…

-¡Eren!, ¡Te vas a babear la polera! ¡cierra la boca!- Armín le gritó muy cerca para puro fastidiarlo, sonriendo divertido.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó o si había más gente a su alrededor cuando el chico de la nuca rapada hizo contacto visual con él por casualidad, pero inmediatamente se quedó mirándolo fijo. Juraría que por un micro-segundo el tipo había abierto un poco los ojos, como si le gustara lo que estaba viendo en él. Entonces abandonó el siseo de su danza, miró hacia el piso, y luego levantó sus rasgados ojos apuntando nuevamente hacia Eren, sosteniéndole la mirada de forma inquietante. Sonaba la música y retomaba sus movimientos sin dejar de mirarlo, se mecía suave y sus manos con gracia trazaban formas a sus costados... las caderas se bamboleaban sutilmente, en perfecta sincronía con todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, exponiendo el cuello como una presa que se ofrece con humildad. Luego dio un giro lento y perfecto, para nuevamente abrir sus ojos y atravesarlo con ellos. Eren tragó en seco, esto no podía ser casualidad, lo estaba provocando. Su vientre empezó a manifestar una sensación de mariposeo que subía y bajaba trazando una ruta entre su pecho y su entrepierna. Empezaba a arder.

Estruendosamente se cortó la atmósfera con el pop espacial y cibernético de una diva muy popular por esos días, y la gente comenzó a llenar nuevamente la pista. El grandote rubio le había pasado un brazo por los hombros y le hablaba al oído, y la chica de lentes se pegaba a los dos para poder oír también. Dejó abruptamente de mirarlo. Entonces Eren se sintió como saliendo de un estado hipnótico y estuvo más ansioso que nunca por estar más cerca del misterioso hombre. Necesitaba saber su nombre, poder tocarlo, conocer el timbre de su voz. Sin embargo lo tendría difícil, pues éste se concentró en el rubio y la tipa de anteojos como si nada hubiera pasado. Se dio entonces media vuelta y empezó a salir de la pista en compañía de quienes parecían ser sus amigos, -aún no descifraba bien qué relación tendrían-, y no miró hacia atrás ni un solo segundo. ¿Acaso había estado alucinando? En un acto de impulsividad Eren iba a correr hacia él, eufórico, pero Armin lo tironeó de un brazo.

-Espera, mejor observa primero antes de lanzarte sin pensar-  
-Bueno, pero sígueme!-

Caminaron detrás de los otros tres, en medio del tumulto pero sin perder de vista al rubio que sobrepasaba la altura promedio de la gente. Se dieron cuenta que iban a la barra, y entonces Armin tironeó de Eren hacia un rincón, para que pudieran mirarlos sin ser vistos.

El muchacho no despegaba sus ojos del hombre que parecía tener el efecto de un imán sobre su cuerpo y su mejor amigo supo que esto no era como esos ligues habituales que siempre se le daban tan fáciles. Aunque a veces era medio torpe y no sabía reconocer cuando alguien le tiraba la onda, en general no debía esforzarse mucho para tener colgado de su cuello a chicas lindas e incluso uno que otro chico. Sin embargo, esa noche se estaba mostrando con un instinto de alerta, un poco feroz, un poco al acecho...tenía una actitud animalesca que intrigaba a Armin. También se le veía nervioso y expectante.

-¡Voy a ir a la barra a pedir otra cerveza!- Eren estaba decidido.- Quiero ver más de cerca si tengo alguna posibilidad de hablarle o algo-  
-Ok! te acompaño-

Caminaron como salidos de la nada, y se dirigieron justo al lado del trío que estaban espiando segundos antes. La chica de anteojos conversaba animada con el más bajo, y el rubio los vio acercarse escaneandolos un poco con la mirada. El ambiente era sensual y festivo, con luces suaves en tonos rosa y una música algo más suave esta vez. Eren estaba concentrado en no verse desesperado, pero al mismo tiempo seguir atento a cada movimiento. De manera casual se apoyó en la barra justo al lado del hombre rubio, y pidió al barman dos cervezas. En ese mismo momento el tipo les entregaba 3 vasos de whisky al curioso trío. Entonces pudo mirarlo nuevamente, con mejor iluminación y más de cerca. Se notaba que ese hombre misterioso y sus acompañantes eran mayores que él, pero tenían un aspecto jovial y mucho estilo. Contempló al hombre de perfil y su pulso se disparó. Parecía que el tipo aún no lo había notado, y no sabía bien cómo proseguir, ¿Cómo acercarse e iniciar una conversación teniendo en medio a la cuatro ojos y al gigantón?

Estaba debatiéndose internamente cuando de la nada llegaron Sasha y Connie, sonriendo exultantes. -¡Hey Eren! ¡Armin!, ¡¿Dónde se habían metido?!, ¡Pensamos que ya estarías borracho vomitando Eren! jajajaja- Palmeándole la espalda, la chica estaba siendo tan ruidosa que llamó la atención de las personas a su lado.- ¡Oh espera! ¿¡Tal vez querían quedarse los dos solos y vinimos a interrumpirlos?!, ¡Uuuuyyy! jajajaja ¡Perdón!-

En ese mismo momento, sintiendo una puntada en la cabeza, el muchacho tragó en seco y llevó su vista hacia el lado, topándose con la mirada del hombre que había estado siguiendo ¿Por qué de todas las formas en que podría obtener su atención tenía que ser siendo humillado por sus amigos?

-¡Sasha!, ¡Basta de tus bromas!, !Estaba acompañando a mi AMIGO a tomar una cerveza, eso es todo!- Armin gritaba especialmente alto, como para hacerse oír por ciertas personas.

Un repentino estruendo proveniente del escenario los sobresaltó. Volaban serpentinas plateadas disparadas por los aires, y un sonido que emulaba una sirena policial anunciaba lo más esperado de la noche, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

La tipa de lentes y el rubio cerraron sus brazos en torno al más bajo y lo encaminaron hacia la pista para ir a ver el espectáculo. Connie Y Sasha agarraron a sus amigos y los fueron empujando también rumbo al escenario. Eren mantuvo su vista desesperadamente en el rubio grandulón, que era una especie de farol para localizar al chico que le interesaba.

Comenzó el Show de los transformistas que con sus atuendos de reinas futuristas animaban la noche entre gritos y euforia del público. En todo momento Eren no perdió de vista el sitio donde se encontraba la persona que le atraía de un modo visceral, y tan concentrado estaba que no reparó en que una potente luz proveniente del techo lo estaba iluminando solamente a él.

-¡Ey, bombóm de cabello largo, ven aquí!-

En estado de shock se dio cuenta que la transformista que lideraba al resto se estaba refiriendo a él en ese preciso momento. Jean se estaba burlando de él a escasos metros, y Connie lo palmeaba para que avanzara al escenario. Armin estaba sorprendido y paralizado, y Sasha fue quien bruscamente lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la tarima, muerta de la risa y entusiasmo. Eren se había quedado en blanco, y solo escuchaba el sonido de la música de fondo y el jolgorio del alocado público. Una vez arriba cambiaron la música y las chicas se acercaron a bailarle, mezclando comedia y erotismo. Todos reían, y Eren sonreía torpemente aún sin entender bien qué mierda estaba sucediendo. Era parte del Show subir a algún desprevenido para animar la noche y él había sido la víctima perfecta.

-A ver precioso, ¿Cómo te llamas?- La transformista principal inquiría con una sonrisa, animándolo a hablar. -Eren Jeager, y tengo 22 años- Temblaba ligeramente por los nervios, intentando sonreír casual.  
-Jajaja, no era necesario la edad y el apellido, ¡pero ya lo saben todos eh!, por si lo quieren buscar en Facebook! dénse prisaaaaaa!!- La diva reía y el público también.  
-No nos dejes así corazón, ¡Cuéntanos! ¿Estás comprometido, Soltero, o quizá disponible solo por esta noche…?- Le sonreía coqueta jugueteando con su cabellos.  
-...Sol-soltero- Mientras hablaba muerto de nervios, intentaba rastrear con la mirada al rubio gigante para así no perder la pista del ser humano más guapo que había visto en toda su vida, pero no lograba dar con él.  
-Perfecto!!, ¡Ya saben todos! este bombóm está libreeeee, tráiganle unos shots de Tequila ahora! a ver si se anima a encontrar otro bomboncito para gozar esta nocheeeee!-

De inmediato le hicieron beber 2 shots, y las chicas volvieron a bailar para él. Todo el cuerpo le ardía y se sentía avergonzado, pero una parte de su cabeza pensaba en que el chico de la nuca rapada ahora sabría su nombre y podría buscarlo en las redes sociales…¿Acaso había empezado a enloquecer?

Cuando lo bajaron del escenario para subir una nueva víctima, Mikasa apareció a su lado, un poco agitada y con cara de preocupación.

-¡Eren! ¿Estás bien?- Lo conocía tanto que sabía el efecto que el tequila le estaba provocando. -Ssí, un poco mareado...pero estoy bien!- Eren se veía levemente afectado, pero conservaba el buen ánimo.

Se reunieron con el grupo, y siguieron disfrutando del espectáculo. Mikasa lo miraba de reojo atenta a su evolución. Dentro suyo, Eren se sentía intranquilo por haber perdido de vista al hombre que lo tenía vuelto loco, pero al mismo tiempo esperanzado de que él ya supiera su nombre y eventualmente lo buscara. Estaba medio mareado, al mismo tiempo se sentía torpe, un soñador, pero mantenía una suerte de combustión interna luego de haberlo visto bailar, bailar para él de esa forma insinuante. Inhalaba y exhalaba profundo escudriñando alrededor, deseaba localizarlo otra vez. La gente empezó a moverse, la música se había reanudado para continuar bailando. Entonces su mejor amigo le dio un codazo para llamar su atención. Con un gesto de su cabeza le estaba indicando que mirara hacia la derecha. Entonces lo vio. Estaba apoyado en un pilar, solo. El corazón se le aceleró como un tambor desbocado. Era una oportunidad de oro, y tenía que actuar ahora ya.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y con el alcohol en sus venas como aliado, se empujó mentalmente y caminó lo más estoico que pudo en dirección al hombre, que miraba hacia el otro lado de la pista como buscando a alguien con la mirada, sin reparar en su situación de presa ni mucho menos en el sigiloso cazador. Se le secó un poco la boca cuando estaba a un metro de distancia. Entonces volvió a suceder. Sus miradas se encontraron por fin. El chico de la nuca rapada despegó un poco sus labios cuando lo vio, en un sutil gesto de sorpresa, y Eren se le quedó viendo como quien descubre una maravilla de la naturaleza por primera vez, un territorio virgen e inexplorado, una belleza increíble frente a sus ojos, un tesoro imposible.  
-Ba-baila conmigo- Sonó menos seguro de lo que deseaba, pero su semblante era fuego y pura determinación. De pronto se sintió inquieto, estaba siendo atravesado una vez más por la otra mirada. El hombre no parecía incomodarse, era capaz de sostener sus ojos fijos sin titubear. Era penetrante, tenía algo tan familiar, no sabía de dónde, pero otra vez estaba esa sensación en su estómago y…

-Tienes agallas mocoso- Una sonrisa suavizó su rostro, y sin más caminó directo a la pista, con la certeza absoluta que el muchacho de ojos verdes lo seguiría hasta allí.


	2. Contacto

Hola! aquí vamos con el capítulo 2.  
:)  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

-¿Alguien ha visto a Eren?- Mikasa elevaba la voz para hacerse oír entre sus amigos, pero todos hacían gestos de no tener idea. Excepto Armin, que levantó las cejas de tal forma que la muchacha entendió rápidamente que se trataba de una conquista. Súbitamente la mataba la curiosidad por saber quién sería la afortunada o afortunado.

Eren caminó detrás del más bajo, con prisa y la emoción punzando en su vientre. Estaba viendo su nuca tan de cerca...qué ganas tenía de estirar su mano y acariciar ese lugar con todos sus dedos para sentir los pinchazos sutiles de cada uno de los pelitos. Como si el otro le leyera la mente, se volteó con una sutil sonrisa, y al muchacho casi se le sale por la garganta el corazón. Sonaba una canción en español, bailable y medio romántica. Encontraron un buen sitio y frente a frente empezaron a moverse. El más bajo era bastante bueno bailando, le salía el movimiento fluido y natural. Eren hacía movimientos más toscos, pero se esforzaba y de igual modo lograba agarrar la cadencia. La música era perfecta para hablar con el cuerpo y entenderse entre roces y movimientos. El hombre de sus sueños lo manejaba a la perfección. Cada vaivén era insinuante, ese amago de acercarse para luego retroceder un poco, luego un giro muy lento para exhibir un poco la espalda y el trasero...sí que sabía moverse. 

El ritmo de la música cambió a uno más lento y sensual. Eren estaba en una realidad aparte, donde todo lo llenaba el adonis que tenía al frente, ese hombre bajito y tan guapo que dirigía su existencia a la estimulante posibilidad del placer, el sexo y el romance...lo estaba deseando con cada célula, bailaban hace unos minutos y ya estaba ardiendo por dentro, sin poder procesar bien qué clase de encuentro inusual era este…¿Por qué ese magnetismo tan familiar?, medio atontado no dejaba de mirarlo y sentía como si lo conociera desde muchísimo antes.

De pronto las luces se tornaron rojas y la gente se veía difuminada. Todo estaba como enlentecido, y entonces el chico de la nuca rapada se acercó bruscamente y llevó su pelvis junto a la del muchacho de ojos verdes, entonces deslizó un roce ligero al ritmo de la música, mientras lo agarraba suavemente del costado derecho de su cintura. Se quedaron unidos presionando cadera izquierda con cadera izquierda, el más bajo agarrando aún su cintura, y Eren supo que estaba muy excitado y podría perder el autocontrol. Entonces, empinándose en la punta de los pies, el chico que lo tenía loco se acercó despacio hasta rozar su oído.

-Me gusta verte bailar, Eren- Se había acordado de su nombre...ahora sí ya no podía más. Bajó su brazo derecho y esta vez fue él quien sostuvo por la cintura al más bajo. Giró su cabeza y sus exhalaciones chocaron tan cerca que se mezclaron. Inclinado y entrecerrando los ojos depositó apenas un roce en la comisura de la boca contraria, que le respondió deslizándose en cámara lenta, húmeda y tibia. Se le hizo deliciosa la forma en que se resbalaron sus labios, en medio de una exhalación caliente, como una manera de degustar la boca contraria, muy suave y exquisita para ambos. Abrió sus ojos, las mejillas ardiendo y el corazón en la garganta. El hombre frente a él mantenía los ojos cerrados y en su frente se perlaba un sudor que parecía gotitas de rocío. Quiso lamerlas pero se contuvo. Fue hasta su oído y sonando extrañamente tímido, Eren le preguntó lo que le parecía inverosímil desconocer aún.

-Me llamo Levi- El susurro en la sensible piel de su oído y esa voz rasposa y grave desató una sensación como de lava que se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo. Se inclinó y lo agarró de la cintura con ambas manos, quería besarlo con ganas, se sentía como un animal con hambre. Levi entendió a la perfección y entonces abrió los labios en una provocación algo obscena. Eren fue directo a penetrar su boca con la lengua, bastante más ávido de lo que hubiera querido. No tenía idea dónde estaba, ni como se llamaba, estaba algo mareado y solo sabía que le estaba comiendo la boca a ese hombre delicioso y era tan excitante que ya quería saltar sobre él y besarle otras partes del cuerpo. Torció un poco el rostro para profundizar el beso, y llevó su mano derecha hacia la nuca del más bajo, acariciándola con adoración y tironeando un poco los mechones más largos de su cabello. Estaba en el jodido paraíso.

De pronto, vino una fuerza huracanada y en un segundo Eren estaba en el piso luego de recibir un fuerte puñetazo. Se sobó la mejilla enrojecida.

-¡Erwin! ¡Qué mierda te pasa!- Levi no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y encaraba al rubio espantado. -¡Me pasa que esto no estaba en lo que acordamos Levi!- Respondía el más alto con el semblante frío.  
-¡Eren!- Mikasa se tiró al suelo, para comprobar cómo se encontraba su amigo. Los demás llegaron corriendo detrás. -Es-toy bien…-Se agarraba la cara para comprobar que su mandíbula y dientes se encontraban en su sitio, y miraba hacia arriba sin entender por qué había recibido semejante golpe. Vio que Armin hablaba con la chica de anteojos que antes acompañaba a Levi y con el rubio grandote. Levi lo miraba de una forma indescifrable. Se volteó hacia sus acompañantes y luego de intercambiar unas palabras fue junto a Eren y le habló brevemente al oído, para marcharse junto a los otros, nuevamente sin voltear.

Armin se interpuso en su camino cuando iba a correr tras Levi con apuro -¡Eren, lo mejor es que no vayas!-. A su vez, Jean agarró a Eren por los hombros desde atrás, impidiendo que saliera corriendo, y Mikasa miraba enfurecida hacia donde se habían ido caminando los tres personajes. Parecía que se dirigían a la salida.  
-¡Ya, ya!, ¡se acabó el espectáculo!, ¡sigan bailando!- Sasha gritaba a los mirones que se habían detenido ante la escena, y Connie hacía un gesto con las manos como espantando un ganado de animales. Se concentraron todos en Eren, que seguía descolocado procesando todo lo ocurrido, y se había quedado quieto, dejándose conducir fuera de la pista por sus amigos. Salieron en grupo al patio para poder charlar un poco y calmar los ánimos. De la impresión a Eren se le había desvanecido la borrachera incipiente que traía encima, y de pronto se sintió como si lo hubieran despertado de un sueño magnífico de una manera cruel. Le habían tirado un balde de agua fría encima y Levi se había desvanecido con indolencia.

Sus amigos le explicaron que a poca distancia lo habían visto todo, y se habían acercado en cuanto vieron al rubio avanzar enfurecido hacia ellos, con la chica de lentes intentando calmarlo infructuosamente. De pronto el muchacho se sintió avergonzado por la exposición de su íntimo encuentro, y quiso reclamarles, pero supo que ellos solamente quisieron ayudarle. Que su impulsividad más el alcohol podrían ser una pésima combinación era sabido por todos, qué más podía esperar.

Armin le explicó a Eren que la chica de gafas le previno sobre el peligro que era ese experto en artes marciales estando celoso, y que lo mejor era que su amigo no se acercara al tipo más bajo después de ese impresionante beso.

-Bah!, podría haberle pegado hasta hartarme- Se defendió Eren, mientras Armin entornaba sus ojos- Eren, has bebido de más y aunque tienes fuerza, eres errático y no tienes mucha técnica, no le habrías ganado a ese mastodonte cinturón negro-

-Tú sí que tienes buen ojo, ¡Meterte con un cabrón que le pone los cuernos al novio frente a sus narices! jajaja- Mikasa le dio un codazo a Jean, y con un gesto lapidario lo hizo callar inmediatamente, sin siquiera mover sus labios.

Las últimas palabras de Levi volvieron a su consciencia nuevamente: “Fue un placer, pero ahora tengo que irme”. -¿Qué mierda le pasa?, usarme así, como un capricho y desaparecer…maldito cabrón - Eren fruncía el ceño y su mirada era angustiosa. No podía procesar bien cómo alguien puede ser seducido por semejante belleza para luego ser desechado...y ese beso ¿Qué había sido?, había entrega en él, lo sintió ardiente y cercano…¿Acaso no significaba nada?. Estaba dolido, decepcionado, y se sintió patético por sentirse como si ese desconocido le debiera algo, como si ese encuentro no fuera una mera coincidencia, sino algo mucho más profundo.

Al cabo de un rato decidieron irse a casa. El departamento de Jean era el más cercano y se fueron en dos taxis, eran pasadas las 4 de la mañana y estaban exhaustos. La noche había sido casi perfecta si no fuera por el desagradable final del affaire de Eren, que lucía ausente y entristecido.

Durmieron repartidos entre sofás y colchones inflables. Al día siguiente, se levantaron bastante tarde y con algo de resaca. Tomaron un desayuno contundente, preparado por Sasha que amaba la comida y había asaltado la despensa de Jean, haciendo maravillas con todo lo que encontró apropiado. Estaban todos de buen ánimo, salvo Eren que se veía más callado que lo normal. Tácitamente todos sabían que no era buena idea bromear sobre lo ocurrido. Notaban que le había dolido ese humillante desenlace y además no terminaba de digerir esa ira que se le quedó bullendo dentro, sin poder expresarla como hubiese querido.  
Estaban haciendo una sobremesa de conversaciones livianas cuando navegando en su celular, Eren decidió mirar su perfil de facebook distraídamente. Le llamó la atención la alerta de solicitud de amistad y al ingresar vio que tenía 20 nuevas solicitudes.

-Wuooo ¡¡Qué popular !!- Connie husmeaba sobre su hombro mirando el teléfono- Y veo a varias linduras que te quieren conocer ¡le debes una grande a la transformista!- Su amigo sonreía y riendo todos recordaron el momento en que Eren pasó el dato de su apellido y su edad.

\- No te hagas el inocente, lo dijiste calculando perfectamente las posibilidades que tendrías después- Jean le palmeaba el hombro. Eren sonreía distraído, pensando en que la única persona en el mundo que quería que lo buscara no lo había hecho, e inclusive lo había abandonado en la pista como si nada. Decepcionado decidió evaluar con calma si valía la pena aceptar alguna de esas nuevas amistades virtuales. Lo haría más tarde.

-Mamá, ¡Llegué!- Había cruzado el umbral de la puerta con deseos de darse la ducha más larga de su vida y lanzarse sobre su cama a escuchar música y relajarse. Habían sido muchas emociones esa semana, desde el estrés horroroso por pasar los exámenes, hasta los sucesos de la noche que aún lo tenían medio revuelto.

-Eren!, dejé una porción de almuerzo para ti…¿Cómo lo pasaron anoche?- Carla le preguntaba distraídamente a su hijo mientras leía un libro en el sofá. Sus gatos dormitaban encima también. La tarde era cálida y el ambiente luminoso. Eren se acercó a besar a su madre, respondió ligeramente que todo estuvo bien y se fue a dar un baño. Le parecía que el agua tibia se deslizaba como una caricia exquisita sobre su piel, y enjabonó su cuerpo recordando abruptamente el beso con Levi. Se detuvo con especial insistencia en un lugar que le generaba excitación rozar una y otra vez... se sintió tonto nuevamente por rememorar tan vívidamente la textura de su boca y la consistencia de su cuerpo… otra vez lo desbordaba la intensidad que le provocaba aquel hombre al que él le había importado un miserable pepino. Dejó de tocarse decepcionado y terminó rápidamente su ducha.

Fui un idiota pero pronto me olvidaré de todo, no fue nada, lo de anoche no tuvo trascendencia, da lo mismo. Autoconvenciendose se tendió sobre su cama, tomó distraídamente su celular y volvió a revisar las solicitudes de facebook, con calma y detalle. Iba descartando a la mayoría, salvo a dos chicas que le parecieron guapas y un tipo atractivo de cabello largo. No recordaba tener 21 solicitudes, así que cuando llegó a la última se sorprendió: Una chica de gafas que le parecía tremendamente familiar. Se detuvo y lo supo, era la tipa de anoche, la amiga de Levi. Su corazón se aceleró y volvió a sentirse tonto, ¿Por qué ella le pedía amistad?.  
Luego de un par de minutos de aceptar la solicitud de esa tal "Hange", vibró su celular anunciando un mensaje de chat. Abrió la ventana con el pulso ligeramente alterado.

-¡Hola Eren!, soy la amiga de Levi, el hombre de anoche en la discoteque...bueno, debes recordarlo perfectamente jeje, ¿Cómo estás?, espero que la resaca y el moretón en tu mejilla hayan desaparecido ya :) - Le pareció extraña la forma en que escribía la mujer, le descolocó que usara un tono tan familiar, realmente estaba intrigado con todo aquello.

-Hola, estoy bien, gracias

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Eren miraba el teléfono con las pupilas dilatadas, como si se abriera una compuerta ante él que podría llevarlo a maravillosos parajes. A la existencia de Levi por ejemplo. -Que bueno que Erwin no te pulverizó la cara. Sabes? el idiota de Levi no usa facebook, es un maldito boomer, así que me tomé la libertad de buscarte yo misma para así facilitar las cosas jejeje-

Otra vez estaba el aleteo de su corazón y la ilusión boba de saber algo de ese hombre y eventualmente poder verlo. Pero se sentía tremendamente confundido. ¿Para qué le escribía esa mujer?, ¿Acaso Levi no tenía una relación con el rubio?.

-Disculpa, pero no entiendo a qué te refieres-

-Lo sé lo sé, es extraño...pero mira, estábamos en un experimento que podría terminar muy mal para ellos, y creo que tú eres justamente la pieza clave para enderezar las cosas al camino apropiado-

Ahora Eren entendía menos. ¿De qué carajo le hablaba aquella persona?, ¿Experimento de qué?, ¿Enderezar las cosas hacia dónde? -En serio, explícate mejor porque no entiendo nada- espetó el muchacho.

-Jajajaja eso mismo me dicen a veces mis alumnos, suelo enredarme un poco, lo admito- La mujer parecía amena pero lo tenía confundido con sus mensajes ambiguos. -Mira, este pequeño hombrecito no suele comportarse como lo hizo contigo anoche. En serio. Creo que se flechó contigo. La manera en que se besaron, uuuf, prendían fuego eh?, además él retuvo tu nombre y apellido y mira, no me pidió que te buscara por acá ni nada pero estoy segura que me lo va a agradecer-

Perfecto. O sea esa aparecida estaba metiéndolo probablemente en un lío por un capricho de ella. Eren ya había sido lastimado antes por involucrarse con personas que traían compromisos emocionales con otras. Empezó a dudar. No quería ser un intruso en una relación.

-Mira, no estoy interesado en meterme donde no me llaman. Si él está con el grandote ese, no veo qué debería hacer yo ahí-

-En realidad no es tan así, en serio. Pienso que deberías conocer a Levi y salir con él. Puedo ayudarte. Confía en mí por favor-. Otra vez el pulso acelerado bombeaba en su interior. Eren tragó duro, y con los ojos brillando se dispuso a responder. La impulsividad era una característica tan propia de él, que una vez más había dejado de razonar apropiadamente para seguir una corazonada.

-Ok, me gustaría volver a verlo, así que tú dirás

Luego de que hablaron el muchacho era una gelatina temblorosa en su interior. Lo inundaron todas las inseguridades que alguien expuesto a esa clase de vulnerabilidad podría tener. Mal que mal iba a contactar a Levi, pero mediado por una tercera persona que lo estaba ligando a él porque supuestamente “funcionaría”. Si habían coqueteado e incluso se besaron, siempre podría tratarse de una noche loca en la discoteque, un evento fortuito y desechable presto a ser olvidado.

Pensó que tal vez a ese hombre realmente no le gustaba, que quizás los besos habían sido efecto del alcohol, o de una apuesta con alguien...tal vez un error, o incluso peor, una infidelidad al novio grandote ese...quizás esta mujer que hacía de celestina estaba chiflada y todo era un delirio de su mente. Probablemente Levi no tenía el más mínimo interés en volver a verlo y todo era una suposición errónea de esa tipa.

Súbitamente sintió humedecerse sus manos, que además estaban un poco frías, y reconoció que estaba muy nervioso. Su vida estaba en paz, había finalizado el semestre con buenas calificaciones, no sufría por amor hace tiempo, y sus encuentros sexuales aunque esporádicos, podría reactivarlos cuando quisiera con distintas personas, sin compromisos ni problemas. ¿Para qué iba a arrojarse entonces a ese panorama nebuloso e incierto con ese hombre?. Recordó sus ojos y su nuca rapada y sintió el tirón en su estómago nuevamente. Probablemente los flechazos eran algo que podrían explicar científicos hablando de feromonas, o los poetas ensamblando bellas palabras que evocaban sensaciones profundas, pero en sus entrañas lo experimentaba tan vívidamente al recordar a aquel hombre que sintió miedo y un estremecimiento deslizarse en su columna.

Miraba su teléfono sin atreverse a teclear ninguna palabra. Hange le había dado el número telefónico de Levi. Había entrado a whatsapp y estaba mirando la ventana de diálogo desde un tiempo imposible de medir. Tenía la boca seca y una activa taquicardia desde hace un rato.

Le hablo o no le hablo...pero ¿qué le digo?, solamente lo saludo y ya, sí, eso está bien, si no me responde lo elimino y todo olvidado...bien. Dejó de respirar inconscientemente y para cuando se dio cuenta, había tecleado y enviado el mensaje.

-Hola Levi

Sus vísceras se apretujaron de nervios cuando notó que su interlocutor estaba en línea y probablemente leyendo su mensaje. Se había asegurado de poner una foto en su perfil donde se veía especialmente guapo, mostrando principalmente su rostro y su llamativa mirada. Pasaron unos segundos y el hombre que lo tenía temblando dejó de estar “en línea”. No podía ver su foto de perfil, porque él era un número desconocido y por lo visto Levi tenía claves de privacidad mínimas y no se dejaría ver a cualquier contacto. Sintió una decepción que quiso negar a sí mismo, una súbita tristeza al saberse ignorado de esa manera. Suspirando dejó el teléfono al lado y frotó su rostro con ambas manos, jurándose no volver a escribirle ni hacer caso a desconocidas que probablemente tendrían algún trastorno mental.

-Disculpa que te haya escrito, no te molesto más...mejor elimina mi número, adiós

Impulsividad y tendencia al drama eran características que todos sus amigos reconocían en Eren, como una parte de su encanto y personalidad. Claro que a veces exageraba y todo podría salir muy mal, justo como estaba ocurriendo ahora. Al haber escrito esas palabras, miró su teléfono con una pequeña mueca de sobrecogimiento, y cuando se disponía a salir de la ventana de diálogo para ir a eliminar ese nuevo contacto, apareció ante sus ojos la pequeña imagen de la foto de perfil de Levi. Literalmente se veía de perfil, mostrando una porción de esa preciosa nuca y su nariz respingada.

-Hola Eren

Sintiendo una emoción lacerante, leyó la escueta respuesta y el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la noche pasó como ráfagas por su mente. Sonriendo y más nervioso si era posible, el muchacho no sabía como continuar, quería decir tantas cosas pero no podía decidirse por ninguna.

-Pensé que no querías hablarme. Disculpa...tampoco sabía si escribirte, o sea, es que... tu amiga me dio tu número, y...bueno

-No seas dramático y tampoco es necesario que expliques, ya estoy al tanto

-Bueno...te molesta que te haya escrito?

-Por algo te estoy respondiendo, no me molesta

La esperanza otra vez lo cubrió como un manto. Levi no lo estaba rechazando, pero aún tenía tantas preguntas rondando. Recordó el golpe de puño que recibió en su mandíbula y pensó que el hombre rubio tenía una relación íntima con Levi. Dudó nuevamente sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto al haber aceptado hablarle, pero ese calor que irradiaba su pecho le indicaba que estaba bien, que deseaba seguir adelante.

-Me gustó mucho bailar contigo y bueno, besarte fue el mejor momento de la noche- Fue directo al grano sintiendo como le ardía la cara y agradeciendo que nadie pudiera verlo-pero al final, el golpe que me dio ese tipo, fue doloroso sabes...

-Lo siento mucho, no pensé que pasaría eso

-Disculpa pero él...¿Es tu novio?

-No

-¿Pero ustedes tienen algo?, digo, para entender por qué nos interrumpió así y me golpeó 

-Preferiría no hablar sobre eso por acá

-¿Eso significa que existen otras formas de que hablemos?, ¿Quieres hacer una video llamada? ¿O hablar por teléfono?

-No saques esas conclusiones mocoso. Vernos es una posibilidad también.

El corazón le dio como tambor en el pecho. Levi le estaba diciendo que volverían a verse, en un estilo bastante filoso por cierto, de palabras escuetas y sonando algo brusco. Pero le gustaba que fuera así. Con una sonrisa espléndida Eren intentó razonar un poco antes de responder.

-No sabes cómo me gustaría verte otra vez

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
